Red Hearts and Silver Chains
by Sam-Tony
Summary: Reid receives his first Valentines Day gift.


Red Hearts and Silver Chains

His hand hovering in indecision just above the rim, Spencer Reid contemplated the dark liquid before resolutely adding a third dollop of sugar and a spoonful of creamer just to make sure his caffeine would be drinkable before leaving the little communal coffee room, steaming mug in one hand, stack of case files in another. You never knew about break room coffee. It often held the potential to either cure all of your ills…or kill you without warning.

You know, there really had to be a paper about the human tendency to assign malevolent motivations onto the more mundane aspects of life in there somewhere. He wouldn't write it, though. No sense in alerting the coffee to his awareness of its true nature just in case it really _was_ demonic…

Slowing down on the ramp leading into the main pit that held the BAU's cluster of desks, Spencer frowned in the semi-darkness of the mostly deserted offices. There, sitting on his desk under the lone lamplight was a smallish flat square box, wrapped simply in red paper with a neat white ribbon. A smallish red-wrapped flat square box that had not been there a few minutes ago when Spencer had given in to his need for caffeine and headed out in search of demonic coffee.

Easing up to his desk, he looked around a bit hesitantly; but it _was_ late and most everyone else had gone home long ago. It was also Valentine's Day though that had never mattered much to Spencer. After all, no one ever had cause to get him anything for the holiday.

_It would seem that something has changed in that respect_, he thought, smiling in spite of himself. _I wonder what that might have been? And if I need thank the person I think I do for the gesture?_

No card, though. Well in that case, no way to know unless he opened it.

He sat the files and mug down on the ring-stained blotter hoping the present was from who he thought it was. After all, no one had any reason to give him anything except…

Holding the box on one hand, Spencer gently pulled the ribbon, watching it unravel, slipping it off entirely before digging his fingers under the fold at one end and giving it a tug. Tearing the rest of paper and setting most of it aside, he eyed the plain white box revealed, debating a moment before removing the top. After all it _could_ be a prank played on the weird, geeky doctor Reid, too wrapped up in his own head to get a date much less have anyone to send him flowers on Valentine's Day. He wouldn't put it past Morgan for one.

Sucking in a breath, he had to sit down. The actual sight of the object nestled in white silk assured him this gift, at least, was no prank.

It was funny. A simple silver bracelet shouldn't be so terrifying. But it was.

With a shaky hand Spencer lifted the circle from its silken folds. Closed and locked tight, it should just fit his wrist perfectly. But then it would, wouldn't it? Gideon very seldom left even the smallest of details to chance. The subtle sheen affected from the fluorescent overhead lights automatically drew his eyes to the flowing inscription written on the inside of the band. Meant to be worn as a constant reminder next to the skin.

Deberi Puer Dulcis.

My Own Sweet Boy.

And that was both the question and the point after all, wasn't it?

Don this bracelet, accept this gift, and Spencer would belong to Jason Gideon, body and soul. He already did, though if Spencer chose to accept this bracelet - this gift - that very fact would be out there, in the open, for all the world to see. Not that anyone would appreciate or even truly understand the exact nature of the gift Spencer had chosen.

A gift of chains.

And all the freedoms that went with everything that implied. Spencer favored the bright metal a moment longer, staring at the muted gleam, contemplating the weight and breadth of it in his hand.

Between one breath and the next Spencer fitted it over his hand, closing and locking the bracelet around his right wrist.

Admiring the snug fit, his fingers tracing the plain, unadorned surface along the outside, Spencer acknowledged his own decision with a wry smile. Not that he had ever once doubted what that decision would be. He hadn't. This was what he had been looking for from the beginning; he just hadn't truly known it at the time. Somewhere to belong.

Someone to belong to.

"You ready to go?"

Standing quietly at his elbow, Gideon's eyes flickered once to Spencer's wrist and then away, rising to meet his own. The small, warm smile he favored Spencer with seemed to almost melt away the harsh stresses of the day. The case that had turned ugly late yesterday, the raucous behavior of a team with little to do but wrap up paperwork and time on their hands - whether due to the holiday or not, add busy work to the myriad number of boxed chocolates making the rounds today and it had been neither a soothing nor a stress-free combination.

Not to mention worrying whether Spencer would accept a slave's tether or not.

A traditional Collar would never work in their professional world, could never be completely hidden, so the snug silver bangle would be the closest they could get. Had Spencer recognized it for what it actually was? What Gideon had intended it to be? And in the knowing, how would it be received?

Spencer had known Gideon had been watching him, most likely from his office, waiting for Spencer to open his gift; to make his decision. Like Spencer, Gideon had known his choice the moment he had locked it around his wrist. Unlike Spencer, Jason probably hadn't had a clue until that moment if he had gone too far or not far enough.

Good thing Spencer was good with explaining complex scenarios and situations. He was also quite good with using his lips for more than words if words alone were simply not enough.

Spencer met those brown eyes, now bright and shining with unconcealed happiness, for only a moment before allowing his own to fall as was now only proper. There would be time to discuss the various Rules later - no doubt Gideon had already thought them through and adapted anything needing changing to their unconventional work life - but in the end it really didn't matter one way or the other. Unless something truly drastic came about, any demands Jason would make, Spencer would follow.

Right now, though, they were still at work, standing in the BAU offices in the FBI building, so public behavior would still apply. Oh mostly likely there was no one about to view or overhear their conversation, but better safe than not.

"I think so...yes. I am now." Spencer smiled, grabbing up his old, butter-soft satchel and, locking away his files, turned out his desk light.

"Good. Dump that toxic waste and clean up your trash," Gideon told him, something different, deeper – more – behind the suggestion than there usually was. Spencer felt his body tighten, butterflies in his stomach at the new command.

"Yes, sir," he responded duly, picking up the torn paper and emptying his mug in the sink. Attempting and failing to control the growing anticipation, Spencer ventured instead, "May I keep the ribbon?"

The older man looked at him with mild curiosity. "Of course, if you like. Might I ask why?"

Flushing a bit at the sentimental nature, Spencer admitted, "For a bookmark. To remember this moment."

Gideon chuckled, a soft rumble that washed over him and made him feel all warm and cozy inside, despite that fact that Gideon might well be laughing at him. "That's what this is for, _dulcis puer_…" Gideon smiled, his thumb tracing over both the smooth metal of his new Collar as well as the skin and bone of his wrist. "A reminder. Let's go home."

Falling into step not-quite side by side (Spencer a half-step behind, not enough to give their new status away, yet enough to acknowledge the change) up the ramp and out into the main part of the building, Gideon nodded at night security seated at the lobby desk; Spencer followed suit a second later.

Turning from the polite 'good nights', Gideon commented for the benefit of those listening ears, "If we're burning the midnight oil tonight, least I can do is feed you."

Given the wicked gleam in the normally placid brown eyes, Spencer was quite certain that his Master had every intention of 'feeding' him and that there would indeed be 'oil' involved. If he was lucky there might even be an actual meal...sometime tonight.

Only after they were outside in the unseasonably warm night air did Gideon stop, making sure to put the dark bulk of his Yukon between them and the building. With one hand covering Spencer's wrist and the 'collar' there (Gideon couldn't seem to stop touching it), the older man leaned in to claim his mouth gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sweet Boy."

Pure joy making him bold and, despite popular belief, never really one to stammer and shy away from what he really wanted, especially when he knew he already had it, Spencer smirked, answering instead, "Happy Stupid Cupid, Master," and claimed a kiss of his own.

Sitting down in the morning may be interesting, but he had no doubt the claiming he was about to receive tonight would more than make up for it. Noting the slightly predatory look as well as the promise of retribution in the dark gaze gone suddenly hungry, Spencer shivered.

Definitely worth it. Even if he did wind up spending most of the day tomorrow finding excuses to stand…

end


End file.
